


Painful aftermath

by EtherealEssence



Series: 125 Word Stories [14]
Category: Peter Pan (2003), Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie
Genre: F/M, god some dudes just dot get it, got to be a good wife, my poor wendy, she hates it, society likes her, wendy has to learn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 19:37:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3393794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtherealEssence/pseuds/EtherealEssence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wendy must learn to become a grown up straight away and finally understands the restrictions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Painful aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended. I do not own the chracters or anything, just my idea. (and writing.)

Upon her return from Neverland, Wendy was promptly removed from the nursery and taken to her ‘room’.

 

The very next day she was thrown into lessons of being the perfect wife. Constantly taught about mannerisms and etiquette, it was not the repetitious dinners, or the painful dresses that made Wendy wish to return. To leave and never come back.

 

It was two things.

 

The continuous admonishments upon her imagination and storytelling, as it was not fitting for a **_Lady_** to tell stories or ** _talk so much_**.

 

And the man who kept visiting, believing he had won over her heart, with his mundane job, and tedious small talk.

 

Everyone looked at them as though they were already married.

 

 

It was then she most regretted her decision.

**Author's Note:**

> Love to hear your thoughts! Comment, kudo and chit-chat with me on tumblr at http://sheisahurricane-ee.tumblr.com/.


End file.
